Somewhere
by Ayla C. Raspus
Summary: It was only a month that she had been gone. Gone from this world, never to come back. Or...so we thought. Jack/OC Rhys/Gwen Owen/Tosh.
1. Voices

**_A/N: Hey readers! This is my first Torchwood Story and i lurve it. lol i love the series so much it's the greatest. I know it's a bit odd...but i like the idea. So w/e. Right now it's told from Jack's point of view, but it'll be told from thrid-person starting from chapter one. So tell me what you think by reviewing and if you have any ideas please let know or if you have any suggestions or w/e just review and let me know!!_**

**_Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters from torchwood. _**

Prologue: Voices.

It seemed now, and more often I was coming up here to think. It was the safest thing to say. I missed her, so much. I could see it in every action I did. I was lethargic, not my self. I, Captain Jack Harkness, had changed.

The team seemed to notice as well. It wasn't unexpected. Gwen, of course, was the first to notice the change. She had changed too, though for an entirely different reason but both regarding the same person, her younger sister. The other Cooper, who in fact was completely different from her sister, it didn't matter to me. I was probably the only one who noticed the difference.

Gwen, though in reality she was dead in side, was still the same old Gwen. Her sister's death had done nothing to affect who she was with everybody else. I spoke to her once, a few weeks after the incident, she broke down. I could tell how close they were from just what she said that day. But she never let it affect her job, her life at home, or just her. The death of her sister was just another ting of the past. I always suspect the only reason that she got over death quickly was the fact that she worked here: Torchwood.

I can't say that I got over her death that quickly. I mourn every single day; I come up here to mourn. I contemplate jumping off once or twice. To feel the wind in my hair as I fall, but I know it wouldn't do any good. I almost laugh every time I think about it. What she would say to me if she was here, I think.

Oh….

I miss her so much. You can't possibly begin to imagine the torture I'm going through. The pain I feel every time I see her desk, still full of everything she had brought to work. I didn't want to touch any of it, no one did. It felt disrespectful. I loved her too much to touch of any of her things.

Now, I probably know what you're thinking. Could I, Captain Jack Harkness, possibly actually LOVE someone so deeply that I could contemplate ending my life over and over again just to feel the pain? I needed to hold her, talk to her, and kiss her. I needed that much. To see her.

What would I tell her when I did? I'm sorry? I didn't think, that would be good enough. To apologize for something I could've prevented. I feel wholly responsible for her death. And I think Gwen feels the same way. She blames me, deep inside. That if her sister didn't love me that way she did, she would've have done what she did.

I sighed; it was time to go back. Sooner or later, someone would come looking for me like they always did. I turned and walked back. The trip back to base would always take the same length. Longer, though, today than I expected. Today…

Today had been almost a month since it happened. A mourner like me shouldn't be mourning for this long. Should I? I never mourned before….

"Jack…your back." Tosh welcomed with a whole hearted smile as I walked through the door to the hub.

_Jack…_

I blinked…

"I'm sorry…did you just repeat my name?" I asked, of course in the nicest way possible. Of course, as I expected, Tosh looked at me with the look she gives everyone she thinks has something wrong. I shook me head and held up a hand. "I'm sorry it's been a long day. Anything new, anything I missed? Where is everybody?"

Tosh looked around and smiled like she knew something I didn't. "They, as in Gwen, Owen, and lanto, they found a few weevils near the end of the city…."

_She's lying Jack…_

That was the second time I heard the voice. It couldn't be….could it. The voice, the sweetness of it, I was positive.

"Alright, I'll be in my office…if you need me." I added as I bounded up the spiral staircase. I locked the door in my office and sat down on my desk chair before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

_Okay…what do you mean she's lying? _I waited, hoping, searching for the voice.

_Tosh lied. It's not that hard to guess Jack. It's been a month…they're at the site. _She sighed and I smiled, tears streaming down my face.

_Oh…you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. _I paused, almost thinking that I was just hallucinating. But I was sure I wasn't.

_The same. Listen Jack. _She paused I could hear her ragged breath and she searched her words. _I love you so much. And I don't have much time. _

_What do you mean…can't you stay? I know it sounds crazy but hearing your voice in my head could be the most-_

_Jack…listen. I know it's going to be hard to believe me but…I'm alive…_

She was right. There was no way that that could be possible. Unless.

_The rift? _I could feel her mentally nodding in my head and I could just imagine her face; lips pursed eyes partially wide and hair in her face.

_I'll explain much later. But there's something I need you to do for me. The site. I told everyone to be there. Tosh…I told her to wait for you. You need to be there. I promise it'll all make sense…_

_But it doesn't make sense Mel… _

_I know…but believe me…it will. I love…see you on the other side. _


	2. Welcome Home Melody Cooper

_**a/n: okay so I got a very insightful review from IndeMaat about just continuing the story from Jack's point of view which makes more sense**._ **_I don't know why i just didn't. But yeah, it's actually quite entertaining writing from Jack's point of view. But yeah here's the First Chapter, i guess. Review please. _**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own Torchwood or it's respected characters...though having a Jack would be nice. i wonder if you can adopt one...lol jk_**

Chapter One: The Rip in the Rift….Welcome Home Melody Cooper. 

Things had moved too quickly. I wasn't expecting any of this to be honest. After she left my mind, which sounded weird enough, I had gotten this odd sensation to just believe the voice. First it starts with believing voices in my head, and then it ends with some type of infection. This has happened before, believe me. I couldn't deny the fact, however, that Melody's voice was so clear and so strong and I was most likely not infected and probably being told the truth. But it couldn't have been possible. Of course, I've seen it all, but nothing like this. But, then again, I live and work in Cardiff, anything can happen.

It took me awhile to gather my self enough to exit my office. Tosh was waiting for me, like Melody had explained. I raised an eyebrow and walked down the steps. She only smiled back at me, the knowing smile that had been pasted on her face before still in tact and even wider. I watched her as I slid my coat back on, hands on my hips when I was finished.

"Okay, tell me the truth Tosh. I'm crazy right?" I asked seriously expected a serious answer back. Instead she only smiled again and laughed, patting my back as we walked out the door.

"It'll take time, Jack, believe me." She spoke sincerely, like when he had lost Mel. The drive to the site made it even more unbearable than it was already. I couldn't quite remember the last time we were here. All of us together had been here when Mel died. Now and then I'd go just to clear my head and think, but recently it didn't seem worth getting all worked up about.

It doesn't mean I blocked all memories of what happened that day out of my mind. I can't forget it. It was the changing point in my life. I always looked at death as something I could never eve feel or at least suffer. When Melody died, or rather when we though she died, there was something in me that felt almost as if I believe that there was indeed death all around me. Melody had gone, and I wasn't going to get her back.

But now, oh now…now she was back. All I could do was hope that she was okay, that the rift hadn't affected her in any way. It was a lot to ask for, I knew that. But I also knew that Melody was stronger that most of the people I had met, mentally that is. She never let anything get to her.

My stomach churned. I didn't know what to expect. The site was exactly as we left it. Everything was in the exact same place as before, maybe a few overturned rocks here and there but otherwise the ground had been untouched.

Gwen eyed us as we got out of the car. Our relationship had been a bit strained since her sister started working for Torchwood. Now she resented me for her death and I'm pretty sure she resented me for the voice she heard in her head. Owen sighed as we walked toward them, rolling his eyes impatiently. I laughed.

_What did you say to him…_ I almost didn't expect an answer and was surprised when a small chuckle filled my ears. I felt a smile cross my face and I stopped walking for a second.

_I don't think you want to know…_I sighed and chuckled generating a glare from Gwen.

_I'll find out sooner or later… _She didn't answer but I could hear a faint sigh and a small chuckle.

"Jack? Are you listening?" I looked up. Gwen was talking to me, a scowl on her face. I halfheartedly laughed and walked a littler further into the half circle they had formed. "Your wrist band thing is ringing…" I glanced at the broken piece of crap that was on my wrist. Flipping it open seemed weird, like it wasn't going to do anything and it was just malfunctioning even more.

What surprised all of us was the holographic image of someone we thought we'd never see again. I could feel my breath stagger though I don't know what for; I thought I had prepared my self for anything. She was standing there, arms crossed over her chest a small grin playing at the corner of her lips.

She looked different; worn from the last time we saw her. I could feel hot tears running down the side of my face; Gwen mimicked my happiness, crying into her sweater. Melody smiled shortly before she sighed.

"Oh please stop crying. I hate it when you cry Gwen. Look see, I'm fine, perfectly fine." She was looking at Gwen when she said this, smiling. She sighed after ward though when Gwen tried to reach out and hug her. "Yeah, Sorry about the hologram, guys. I might've miscalculated when and where the rift was going to open again. So as you can see, I'm not home yet." I felt my eyebrows furrow and she looked at me by turning her head away from Gwen and irritated hand on her hip.

"Where are you?" Owen asked before I could, but he asked angrily. Probably still mad about what she had told him.

"In due time Owen. Now Tosh you brought your laptop right?" Everyone looked at Tosh, and she nodded shortly patting her shoulder bag and then pulling out her sleek laptop. "Wonderful. I need you to do something for me. There's a way to open the rift without waiting, I'll tell you in a moment. Owen, just….stand there and look dead. Oh perfect already! I didn't even have to tell you ten more times!"

"You're such a smartass still," Owen was laughing and he crossed his arms over his shoulder.

"Gwen and Ianto you two are…well going to through rocks for me….just any where on the hill." She turned to me with a small smile. I laughed happily through my tears. "You, Jack, your going to have to pull the rift open. There won't be enough energy for it to open right away, so in a sense your pulling me out." She winked and turned back to everybody else.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work and it will only work if you all do as I say, got it? Jack you have to be in the right place, Tosh, where's the highest rift energy in this area?" Tosh looked at Melody then back at her computer.

"On the tip of the hill…like last time." She went back to her work and we went back to looking at Melody.

"Jack…you know where to stand. Owen…sorry mate but I need you as close to Jack and the rift as possible. Your being dead actually spikes the rift a lot, I found that out the hard way. Owen and Ianto, there's a reason for the madness of throwing rocks. You see, after some research, the disturbance in the earth causes an imbalance with the rift and when those conflict, the rift will open. But not for long, you have to be quick Jack…" She disappeared and we quickly hurried to our designated areas. It was exciting, for all of us. Melody had been so precise, so sure of what she was doing that we didn't ask questions, we just did what we were told.

Owen and I stood, closer together than was necessary in everyday work. I smiled and waited, but I couldn't wait. I was going to get to see her again, to hold her and just love her again. Ianto and Gwen started throwing rocks, which looked more ridiculous than it sounded. I couldn't believe what had happened after that.

It was tiny, but it was just like she said. The small patch of rift extended only a little before stopping. I reached forward. I could feel everybody's eyes on me. I couldn't screw up. My hands were in the rift, then my arms. I felt two smaller hands grip mine and I tugged. Owen helped grabbing my shirt and tugging my body.

I had to laugh when it was all over, because when it was, she was there in my arms. And I never was going to let go.


End file.
